-Firewall-
'-Firewall-' was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of - CortaFuego -. The crew was fun loving and enjoyed Sea Monster Hunts. On sea monster hunts Nachy was typically the battle navigator, Farken the Executive Officer and Captainjony the Man at Arms. The crew was seeking new members and gathering ships for a blockade. History -Firewall- was founded on 19 July, 2008 and founded the flag of - CortaFuego - a couple of weeks later on 2 August, 2008. Public Statement Welcome mates join usss Crew Articles First of ALL, let's start with the RULES. I know sometimes they're annoying but you gotta follow them to really make some PoE and everyone have FUN. # Always Respect Your Crew Mates. Disrespect or bad commentaries about us WON'T be tolerated!. # Never leave in middle of a battle while pillaging and if you do, say it to the OIC (Officer In Charge), he is the one who has priority over everything on the pillage. # If you're an officer or higher, don't lead a pillage until we say you can (depending on your Battle Navigation skills) # Never leave a ship abandoned at sea, as all the booty inside will be LOST and the OIC who left it will be demoted. If you gotta leave ask another Officer online and he might go and take your place, but DO NOT this often, people got other stuff to do. # Work hard every pillage and you will be rewarded, we keep an eye on those who really into the crew. # ALWAYS restock a ship with the same amount of RUM / CBALLS as you found it. # Of course. HAVE FUNNN! ; ) # Crew Ships: LOTS =D So don't worry, we have UNLOCKED ships, remember to restock always and you'll make a lot of PoE! Promotion Requirements Now let me explains some ranks if you wish to join us =D : * Cabin person: At the moment we aren't admitting cabin person. * Pirate: Just join us, but you CAN'T gun unless your gunning is narrow / respected+ otherwise you will be planked. * Officer: Show you have an interest in the crew, could be a recruiter, or a pillager but anyhow you gotta prove it. Asking for broad in battle navigation or distinguished+, also 3 more skills broad+. * Fleet Officer: Get some trust from the SO's and the Captain , show you're a good crew member and mate, and we will keep an eye on it. Not everyone is FO. Must at least have 3 solids, 1 broad, master+. * Senior Officer: Rank only given to those who I trust and really do some work for the crew, must have really good BNAV (master+) and trust from the captain and the rest of the crew. We'll keep an eye on it so we won't ask for stats at the moment. but they must be good. * Captain: Matey, you've drink too much rum in these pillages!.